


Behind Pastel Walls

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Naegi did not wake up to his bed one day. He woke up to a small bunk surrounded by white walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Pastel Walls

When Makoto Naegi woke up one day, he woke up to a small bunk surrounded by white walls. His limbs felt tired, asleep, the blankets working against him and tangling him in a net of felt and fabric. He nearly fell onto the floor before yanking his legs and arms free, gasping for breath. His vision returned to him as the ceiling registered in his mind, a blank, tan surface.

"Kirigiri?" He mumbled, his eyes flickering tiredly. He turned over in his bed, dragging the blanket back onto his shoulders and closing his eyes again. "Just...Just a few minutes, okay..." The silence echoed off of him.

"...Kirigiri?" Nothing. Naegi cracked an eye open silently, allowing his sight to take in his surroundings for a moment. White, pastel walls.

There was a click behind him.

Naegi immediately jerked up, blankets tumbling off of him. After the inevitable headrush, the black spots fading and Naegi finally taking in his room.

There was no furniture aside from another bed, a desk and chair, and a night stand. Forest green blankets tumbled to the floor as Naegi jumped barefoot off the bed. He took a second to do a double take, realizing he wasn't naked and instead in a pale hospital gown. Naegi barely had any time to move again when the door was pushed open.

Naegi's blood froze.

Brown eyes met green ones.

"Hey, Naegi, what're you doin' out of bed so early?" Hagakure questioned. His dreads were propped up in a ponytail, A lab coat adorned over a white shirt instead of a leather jacket over a yellow tee, a stethoscope around his neck. He looked confused, and it stayed like that for a bit.

"Hagakure! It's you." The brown-haired teen gave a sigh in relief, placing his hand on his chest.

"...Well, yeah, Naegi." Hagakure cracked a smile. "Hey, be up for breakfast in ten, alright? I'll come get you." The door closed behind him, and the muffled sound of footsteps faded away from the door.

Naegi resumed panicking. Was this a prank? Was everyone messing with him? He began to breath heavily. Breakfast...Yeah, he could chew them out and laugh afterwards. He quietly walked to the nightstand, opening the drawer in it, and taking out a small sweatshirt and jeans. Stripping out of his gown (he shuddered at the thought of them having to strip him in the middle of the night), he calmly dressed himself, when the click from the door happened again.

"Hey, buddy, you ready?"

He wanted to tell Hagakure to drop the act. But he restrained himself.

He got up and headed to the door.

It was a long walk to the kitchen. Was the hall this long before? Maybe he was just disoriented. Door after door passed by, and he wondered if he just never noticed. Maybe they moved him to another room in the building?

As Naegi and Hagakure turned corner, Naegi caught a glimpse into another room. He saw a long haired woman, sitting on a bed and speaking to a spiky haired male about Naegi's age. Naegi nearly tripped over his own feet, attempting to run back, only to be pulled forward.

"Hey, don't fall behind!"

Cheerful as always, it seemed. 

Naegi retreated into his thoughts.

_What do we have to do today..._

_Komaru...._

_Kirigiri...._

_...._

"...Hey, Naegi. You okay? We're here." Hagakure was gently shaking him on the shoulder, and the world came back. 

What he saw officially caused him shock.

He wasn't in a kitchen. Aoi wasn't rambling about what to eat for breakfast. Togami wasn't ignoring Fukawa. He was in a cafeteria, tables spread through the room and a small amount of children pouring in.

He was taken away from the future foundation.

Was he taken by those Junko worshippers? Where was Kirigiri? Where was-

The world began to spin. Naegi's feet stumbled around, a force holding him up as everything spun and spun and

as everything faded, he saw the woman and boy from earlier.

He recognized that hair, that face, those eyes.

Ishimaru.

Everything faded to black and yelling filled the sweet sound of silence.


End file.
